1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an organic light emitting display (OLED).
2. Background
Organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) are made from luminescent organic materials that generate light when a direct current passes through the materials. Certain characteristics of OLEDs may make them appealing to those skilled in the art of electronic display technology. For example, OLEDs may have a higher contrast and dynamic range, higher color gamut and faster response time. OLED displays may be used in many applications such as displays for portable electronic devices, flat screen computer displays, and/or automobile stereo displays.